¿Por siempre?
by Yogursandwich
Summary: Ha llegado el día en que Natsu comienza a ignorar a Lucy, y ella decide irse unos días para reflexionar en como enfrentar la situación. Se supone que son amigos, compañeros, pero ¿Por siempre? Ligeramente NaLu, centrado en Lucy Este one-shot participa en el reto 'Tu mago favorito' del foro 'El Gran Reino de Fiore". Enjoy!


Cabe aclarar que los personajes no son míos, son del amado Hiro3.

Este one-shot participa en el reto ''Tu mago favorito'' del foro ''El Gran Reino de Fiore".

* * *

><p>No era algo realmente raro ¿No? La mayoría de las veces, por regla, si veías a Lucy veías a Natsu, ya fuera en el apartamento de la rubia o en el gremio, por la ciudad, misiones, y no es que estuvieran pegados el uno al otro 247, pero era lo normal.

Y probablemente eso le estaba molestando.

Hacía unas semanas, casi un mes, el mago de fuego había evitado a su rubia compañera en toda situación posible, pasó de no ir a misiones a sencillamente no saludarla, lo que fue una sorpresa general, incluso para Happy. Nadie sabía que mosca le había picado a Natsu, y si bien la maga estelar había estado increíblemente triste en un comienzo, ahora comenzaba a enfadarse cada vez que veía la melena rosada cerca, pretendiendo desconocer su existencia.

—¡Moo! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! Realmente no sé que le pasa, no le prestaré atención.— Fue la decisión que tomó cuando, un día, estaba en compañía de Levy.

La peliazul levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y le sonrió a su mejor amiga con empatía, en el fondo sintiendo algo de lástima por ella ¿A quién, de todas las personas, se le ocurriría enamorarse de alguien como Natsu? Era un buen chico, pensaba Levy, pero tan despistado que podría confundir un abrazo con un intento de pelea.

—Quizás deberías tomarte un tiempo, Lu-chan, dejar de ir al gremio por unos días, así él vendrá por ti tarde o temprano.— Sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando el libro con la página marcada en el piso y apoyándose en la cama.

—Tsk, con todo este ¡Berrinche de Natsu! Ya no me quedan ahorros para la venta, y no he podido avanzar nada en mi novela. Es un niño malcriado ¡Ni siquiera va a decirme porque me ignora!.— Casi ignorando la propuesta de su mejor amiga, se puso una almohada en la cara y se lanzó de espaldas en el colchón.

—Si realmente tienes problemas financieros ¡Deberías ir a una misión al solitario! Creo que hoy recogí algo bastante sencillo del tablero..— Haciendo una pausa, comenzó a rebuscar entre su bolso, bajo la atenta mirada de Lucy, hasta que sacó el panfleto —¡Aquí está! ¿Ves, Lu-chan? Buscan una mesera para unas aguas termales ¡Será perfecto!— Y la maga celestial no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

.

.

.

No le llevó mucho tiempo viajar, sin embargo el tren al solitario se sentía un poco, valga la redundancia, solitario. También nostálgico. Pero cada vez que se le venía la imagen de cierto pelirrosa apoyado en sus piernas o intentando saltar por la ventana se mordía la lengua, evitándolo. Se supone que Levy le había regalado la misión para que se distrajera, así que no iba a traicionar los sentimientos e intenciones de su aclamada mejor amiga.

Pronto había llegado a una reserva termal no muy lejos de Magnolia, un lugar de estilo antiguo y algo barato, pero con las mejores tinas exteriores y una hermosa vista a las estrellas. Y cuando terminó, le regalaron dos días de estadía, el tiempo suficiente para pensar y relajarse por su cuenta.

_"Natsu"_ Suspiró mentalmente al meter su cuerpo en el agua tibia, hundiéndose hasta que le llegó a la altura de los labios, y cerró los ojos con pesadez. No pudo evitar, al no tener nada más que hacer, que las preguntas e inseguridades comenzaran a inundarla mentalmente, sin agobiarla ¿Y si la odiaba? No sabía como lidiar con eso, porque nunca había tenido muchos amigos, y jamás pudo arreglar su relación con su padre ¿Y si con Natsu terminaba igual? Sin hablarse, siquiera mirarse a los ojos.

Por primera vez en su vida se auto-compadeció, odió su vida en la mansión y el jamás haber experimentado cosas normales, jugar con otros niños y ensuciarse hasta que el vestido no se pudiera ocupar una segunda vez. Si hubiera tenido ese tipo de experiencia, quizás, solo quizás, ahora sabría como enfrentar el dilema. Y al mismo tiempo entendía que no ganaba si se tenía lastima, porque las cosas simplemente habían sido como habían sido.

Sí, le hubiera gustado ingresar a Fairy Tail más joven, haber tenido más experiencias y más historias que comentar, saber un poco más de los secretos de sus compañeros de gremio, aunque adoraba las cosas como estaban.

Y sonrió, porque algo cálido explotó en su pecho y encendió su cuerpo, tibio ya por el agua. Era la hermosa sensación de amar y saberse amado, de tener una familia con la cual contar en todo momento, de no estar solo y en la oscuridad, todo lo contrario, probablemente se había gastado la suerte de toda su vida al encontrarse con Salamander ese día en Hargeon. Se llevó una mano al pecho, en ese lugar donde está el corazón, con felicidad; Ahí estaba su marca, la prueba de que no estaba sola, de que era increíblemente feliz.

Salió de la tinaja dejando un rastro de agua y vapor a su paso, el cabello recogido en un desordenado moño, y nada más llegar a su habitación en la posada comenzó a armar su maleta. Ella era fuerte, obstinada, y perseverante, y si quería respuestas ¡Arrastraría al mismo Natsu al infierno para obtenerlas! No se pasaría los días pensando en cual era el problema, lo iría a solucionar en ese mismo instante.

.

.

.

El viaje de vuelta se le hizo aún más largo, pero logró llegar con su sistema nervioso intacto, o gran parte de él. Y aunque la primera cosa que quería hacer a su regreso era buscar al pelirrosa y gritarle en la cara por ser un idiota, no necesitó nada de eso, porque él estaba en su habitación. Todo estaba decorado con globos y fotos de ellos en sus misiones, los panfletos, la diversión plasmada en el aire. Y en el centro estaba su compañero, su mejor amigo, el hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente, sonriendo como un idiota.

—¡Feliz aniversario Luce!—

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Luego de haber comido, reído y, ella, llorado un poco, no pudo contenerse y le dio una Lucy-kick.

—¿!Por qué¡?— Preguntó Natsu, sorprendido de que hiciera eso. Claro, la había ignorado ¡Pero había sido por el bien de la sorpresa! Ni siquiera quiso pedirle ayuda a Happy, así que le llevó un tiempo planearlo todo, aunque sí le había pedido algo de colaboración a Levy.

—Porque eres un idiota— Refunfuñó ella, presionando sus labios contra los ajenos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ese es el final, espero que les guste c:<p> 


End file.
